De cómo James se convirtió en el gato de Pansy
by James Scamander
Summary: Pansy se siente sola y va a ver a James que, aunque le ha fallado, se da cuenta que lo quiere y lo necesita. Es, simplemente, lo que necesita para poder sonreír de nuevo / Este fic participa en el reto normal de noviembre "Conociendo una generación" del foro "Weird Sisters: fans de Harry Potter". / Posible OoC.


**Título: **De cómo James se convirtió en el gato de Pansy

**Rated: **K más

**Personaje principal: **James (reto) y Pansy

**Personajes secundarios: **Ginny y Lilu.

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JotaKá, sólo la idea y el convinarlos locamente en un mismo fic es mía. _Este__ fic participa en el reto normal de noviembre "Conociendo una generación" del foro "Weird Sisters: fans de Harry Potter"._

**Género:** friendship

**Este fic va para: **pues va para mi amiga Sandrita que espero que le guste mucho ya que es mi musa para este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>De cómo James se convirtió en el gato de Pansy<strong>

* * *

><p>Pansy camina por el estrecho sendero camino a una casa que esperaba no tener que pisar nunca pero que, por razones extrañas que realmente duda que alguien se crea, va a tener que pisar. Llama a la puerta y se aparta un poco. En un primer momento espera que algún artefacto, muggle o mágico, se le lance encima y le ataque, no ocurre nada. Salvo que sí que sale un artefacto, ni muggle ni mágica, pelirroja y con muy mala uva.<p>

—Parkinson —Pansy no sabe si es un saludo, un gruñido o lo que es.

—Potter —responde de igual forma, alzando las cejas con cerca elegancia.

—¿Qué quieres? —da un paso, parándose sobre el portal, y se cruza de brazos mirando a la ex-Slytherin con el ceño fruncido, buscando una explicación.

—Veo que sigues tan educada como siempre —rueda los ojos—. Busco a Potter.

—Aquí todos somos Potter, querida —nótese que el querida va con ironía—. Tendrás que concretar un poco. Si buscas a mi marido está trabajando. Es lo que hacen los que no son malcriados para conseguir dinero.

—Ya, otras simplemente se casan con una persona con fama y un buen trabajo —una sonrisa de víbora nace en sus labios a causa de su propio comentario y de ver cómo la Weasley empieza a cabrearse—. De hecho no, busco a tu hijo.

—¿A Albus? No le habrá pasado nada a Scorpius —ahora su rostro comienza a encontrarse ligeramente preocupado, ya que el pequeño rubio —aunque no es tan pequeño, que tiene dieciséis años— no le cae tan mal como su madre, aunque sin quitar parte de enfado a causa de su comentario.

—No, joder —frunce el ceño de nuevo. No suele usar ese vocabulario pero es que ya está empezando a exasperarse mucho a causa de esa estúpida, pobre y busca fortunas—. El otro, pelo rizado, ojos castaños, así de alto —eleva la cabeza un par de centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

—¿James? —Pansy asiente—. ¿Te estás tirando a mi hijo?

—¿Qué? —abre varias veces la boca, buscando un comentario correcto e irónico, aunque no se le ocurre ninguno sin una referencia a su falta de cerebro—. Pues claro que no... James no tiene más de dieciocho años. No soy una asaltacunas.

—Ah, bueno —una expresión de extrañeza se forma en su rostro—. ¿Para qué lo quieres? No querrás...

—No, Potter, no quiero torturarlo, secuestrarlo, matarlo, hacerlo mortífago ni tirármelo —respira lentamente, intentando no torturarla a ella—. Sólo quiero hablar un segundo con él.

—Ya. Pues aquí no vas a pasar sin que me digas qué quieres.

Pansy rueda los ojos y saca la varita dando un paso hacia atrás. Ginny agarra la suya en el bolsillo, por si piensa lanzarle alguna maldición. La morena hace un movimiento de varita y un gato de un tamaño tirando a pequeño —no levanta más de diez centímetros del suelo— de color plateado y casi transparente sale de ésta; se pone en rodillas y le susurra algo en el oído. El gato asiente un par de veces y camina hacia la puerta, pasa bajo las piernas de Ginny y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—No sabía que supieras conjurar un patronus —dice fingiendo impresionarse—. Pensé que los magos oscuros no sabían.

—Yo llevo conjurando el patronus desde cuarto, bonita —frunce el ceño—. Antes era una mariposa, pero cambió.

A la espalda de la pelirroja se oye una carrera bajando las escaleras y un chico moreno rojizo, de ojos avellana asoma la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ginny.

—Bu-Buenas, Pansy —responde, ligeramente sonrojado y muy cortado.

—¿Pansy? —Ginny frunce ligeramente el ceño—. Qué pasa aquí.

—Vaya, Weasley, ¿no sabes cuando sobras? —Pansy se cruza de brazos, apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

Ginny aprieta los puños, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y se gira, refunfuñando y mira a los ojos directamente a James. Le hace uno de esos análisis visuales que hacen las madres y acaba suspitando.

—Si necesitas ayuda estaré en la cocina —anda a la cocina pensando en voz alta torturas que hacerle a Pansy.

—Perdónala —responde James, caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba su madre.

Pansy lo mira de arriba abajo, unos vaqueros largos, una camisa corta y descalzo. Es tan diferente al resto del mundo, al resto de las personas que conoce que es imposible no cogerle cariño. Y eso, siendo hijo de Potter, es mucho.

—Tranquilo. No pasa nada —mira al chico—. ¿Puedo pasar? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Eh... —mira hacia la cocina, donde Ginny está mirando a James como una asesina—. Claro, adelante.

James se gira y empieza a subir las escaleras, seguido de la mujer, hacia su cuarto. Le hace gestos a Pansy de que entre a su cuarto y mira mal a Lilu, que le está mirando desde la puerta de su cuarto como con burla. James le saca la lengua y entra tras la morena. Le da una patada a unos calcetines, tirándolos bajo la cama y se muerde el labio.

—Yo... siento el desorden —se sienta como un indio sobre la cama y la mira—. Bueno, todo en general.

—Bueno, tranquilo —mira con cierto asco una montaña de libros que hay en el suelo y mira de nuevo al moreno—. Aunque deberías haberme dicho antes que tú eras el gato, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento —suspira bajando la cabeza.

—Estaba cabreada contigo... hasta que me he vuelto a sentir tan sola como estaba antes de estar contigo —el moreno sube la cabeza y mira curioso a Pansy—. Sí, James. Bueno, ya te dije muchas veces que me sentía sola.

—Ya... la gente piensa que eres una mala persona... pero yo te he conocido cómo eres de verdad —se pone en pie y se acerca un poco, aunque no más de lo necesario a la mujer—. Y no eres como dice mi madre.

—Lo sé. Pero nadie parece querer darse cuenta —suspira y se deja caer sobre la cama—. Para ellos sólo soy una Slytherin, una mortífaga. No sé, parece que sólo ven lo malo mío. Y encima tú, que confiaba en ti, vas y no me confiesas que eres humano. Te dije cosas que nadie más sabía porque pensaba que no podrías decírselo a nadie.

—Y no voy a hacerlo —suspira ligeramente—. Pansy, por favor, puedes confiar en mí.

—James, yo estaba pasando un mal momento, muy malo. Mi esposo me dejó, tuve un aborto Merlín sabe por qué de repente, posiblemente porque me dejó, por la depresión, no tenía apenas amigos y llegaste tú —lo señala—. Confié en ti, llegué a quererte y luego resulta que no me contaste la verdad —un par de lágrimas caen por las suaves mejillas de la morena, que rápidamente se limpia—. Confié en ti y me fallaste.

—No —se sienta a su lado y se cruza de piernas, mirándola—. No quise hacerte daño. Me dejó mi novio y encima me peleé con mi madre porque no paraba de decir que ya me lo había dicho. Necesitaba irme lejos y me convertí en gato, salté por la ventana para que nadie pudiera pararme y me fui... hasta que te encontré. No te lo dije porque no quería que te enfadaras, por eso de ser un Potter-Weasley, aunque no lo he conseguido.

—¿Eres gay? —pregunta curiosa, no es que le importe, es sólo cueiosidad—. Bueno, ahora estoy un poco menos enfadada y ya no me siento tan sucia por haberme vestido y desnudado delante tuya. Pero, ¿entonces por qué esa... —se lo piensa un segundo, ya que está hablando con el hijo de la susodicha—... tu madre ha dicho que si estamos enrollados?

—Ella sigue pensando que es sólo para ponerla en evidencia o algo por el estilo... —rueda los ojos suspirando—. Y sí, por eso apartaba la vista. Lo siento.

—James... ¿Sabes qué? —se gira para mirarlo a los ojos—. Te voy a perdonar, porque se nota que te arrepientes.

—Y porque necesitas un abrazo.

Pansy asiente un par de veces, mordiéndose el labio. El chico sonríe un poco y rodea los hombros de la chica, atrayéndola hacia su pecho en un tierno abrazo. Pansy apoya la cabeza en el hombro, acurrucándose entre los brazos del menor, menor casi treinta años que ella.

—¿Sabes? —susurra entre sus brazos—. Eres más calentito y suave como un gatito.

—Si quieres me puedo convertir en uno —susurra algo divertido—. Ahora; y ronroneo sobre tu regazo como siempre si quieres.

—¿Sabes que eso ha sonado un poco mal? —se separa un poco de su abrazo—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi mansión?

—¿De verdad? —sonríe un poco y se desabraza de ella—. Claro. Tú, yo, la chimenea, yo en tu regazo ronroneando, tú acariciándome el lomo... con forme voy hablando me doy cuenta de lo mal que está sonando.

—Un poco —sonríe de oreja a oreja. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonríe de esa forma, realmente James es lo que necesitaba... un gato gay—. ¿Vamos? —se pone en pie.

—Vale... pero tienes que llevarme —antes de que pueda contestar se convierte en gato sobre la cama y salta a los brazos de la morena.

—Pero que infantil y mono que eres a veces —rueda los ojos, sin poder esconder su sonrisa y sale por la puerta del cuarto, camino a su mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin? Lo dudo. Continuará... Pero hoy no, mañana.<strong>


End file.
